


Leave The Lights On.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avocado Print Dress, Lime Green Stilettos, M/M, Short, Wizard/Witch Conference, cocktails, martinis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: It was one of those rare days where the weather was actually sort of nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short.
> 
>  
> 
> **_Italicised & Bold = Speaking Italian_**

* * *

It was one of those rare days where the weather was actually sort of nice. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to think about it, there was a nagging feeling on the back of his mind that it was going to start raining any minute now. The weather in Britain was so temperamental that it was no surprise that British people were so sarcastic and usually in a foul mood.  
“Harry. Are you listening to me?” Draco queried, waving his hand in front of Harry’s face. The brunette recoiled at the sight of the limb, “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Sorry. What were you saying?” Harry asked sheepishly, it was always embarrassing when he seemed to phase out of things. Draco smiled at him, before tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear.

“We should go to Vegas.” Draco stated, Harry’s mouth closed and opened in shock.

“You really want us to get murdered don’t you?” Harry sighed, staring at Draco, who seemed unfazed about the whole thing, “Wait. You do know what people do in Vegas? Don’t you?”

“Conferences? Because they’re showcasing rare ingredients and it wouldn’t hurt to get a hold of some of them.” Draco answered, “Why what do people do Vegas?”

“Well, it’s the place to go if you want to elope.” Harry laughed, “I love that you still don’t know much about the Muggle world.”

“Oh. You thought that I wanted to elope?” Draco smiled, “Do you really think that I want to get murdered by my parents?”

“They won’t murder you.” Harry grinned, “So I guess we could go to Vegas.”

ღ

Las Vegas was interesting.The main thing that Harry noticed was the weather. Harry absolutely hated the heat, it was smouldering and he could feel his shirt stick to his back, For the first time in his life he was actually missing England. But he had to admit it was attractive to see Draco’s skin develop a nice bronze colour.  
“So what are the two of you going to do?” Luna asked curiously, it was weird that the blonde just happen to be in Vegas too and was attending a magical creatures conference. It looked like Vegas was the place to go if you are a wizard or witch.

“Probably something boring like go back to the hotel and watch a movie.” Blaise commented offhandedly, “Why don’t we get into the Vegas spirit and try some gambling.”

“Doesn’t that sound delightful Rolf?” Luna smiled, clasping onto her husband’s arm.

“We are not going to gamble.” Harry stated firmly, “But we will meet you later on in the plaza.”

“Oh. So the two of you plan on getting kinky.” Blaise laughed, earning a glare from Draco.

“Dress your best. We’re going to have dinner.” Draco frowned, “Let’s say about 7?”

“Of course. We’ll meet you there.” Luna sang.

ღ

Harry and Draco were currently in their hotel room, taking advantage of the bar in the room. The brunette was already starting to feel woozy, but he was definite that he would be fine as long as Draco was there with him.  
“Do you think we should have gone gambling with Blaise?” Harry asked curiously, encircling his finger on the rim of his martini glass.

“We dodged a bullet. Blaise and Pansy are the worst people when it comes to gambling.” Draco snorted, “So would you like another drink?”

“I swear you’re trying to get me drunk.” Harry laughed, “Do you want to take advantage of me?”

“Like you wouldn’t let me take advantage of you when you’re sober.” Draco teased, “But we’re in Vegas, so I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get a little drunk.”

Oh, how wrong they were. A few too many martinis lead to a drunken arrival at the plaza and all Harry could pay attention to was Luna’s avocado printed dress and lime green stilettos. There were a lot of pictures and a fat man dressed as Elvis Presley that just wouldn’t leave Draco and Harry alone. And Blaise spent the majority of the time laughing his arse off. 

When they woke up the next day, not only were they still in their suits from the night before, but cheap rings seemed to be resting on both their left ring fingers.  
“Oh God.” Harry groaned, “Dray. Please tell me we did not get married.”

“Yes. Yes you did.” Blaise cackled, “I even took pictures!”

“It was a delightful event!” Luna smiled brightly. It was weird that everyone seemed to be in their hotel room. Fat Elvis included.

“Jesus. Elvis could you just leave already.” Harry complained, ignoring the man’s hurt face. Lucius and Narcissa were definitely going to murder them, “Do Muggle weddings count in the wizarding world?”

“Of course they do.” Blaise grinned, “And now that the two of you are married, how do you plan to break it to your parents.”

“Have you ever heard that phrase?” Harry began, “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? So that means everyone here needs to act like nothing happened. We are going back to our normal lives in good ol’ England and we’re not going to mention that anyone got married in Vegas.”

“ ** _All right. You’re so boring._** ” Blaise said, “ ** _This is my life. I’m always protecting the two of you._** ”

“ ** _There is a reason why you’re my best friend._** ” Draco smiled, “ ** _And you know I would do the same for you._** ”

“ _ **That is the only reason I'm agreeing to this.**_ ” Blaise laughed, it was always funny to see Harry looked baffled at the two when they deliberately spoke Italian to each other.

“English, please.” Harry frowned, letting Draco press a kiss against his cheek.

“You have my word. I won’t tell anyone about your Vegas wedding.” Blaise grinned, “It’ll be our little secret.”

“I won’t tell anyone either.” Luna promised, “Nor will Rolf.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to us.” Harry smiled.

ღ

When they got back to England everything just went back to normal, until the day they got a marriage certificate delivered to them by post and it didn’t help that Blaise somehow also managed to sneak in a few pictures of the Vegas wedding into their house.  
“We’re going to need to hide this.” Draco said, looking over his shoulder.

“Definitely.” Harry agreed, the whole thing was pretty funny if you thought about it. But they were going to have to act like nothing happened. Well. Until they got married following Pure-blood tradition.

** Fin **


End file.
